There is known a continuously variable transmission mechanism of a double pressure adjusting type configured to change speed by changing both a primary pressure supplied to a primary pulley and a secondary pressure supplied to a secondary pulley and changing a groove width of each pulley.
It is disclosed in WO2013/145967 to set a target line pressure to a value obtained by adding a predetermined offset amount to the higher one of a target primary pressure and a target secondary pressure in a cross point region. The cross point region is a region where an absolute value of a deviation obtained by subtracting the target primary pressure from the target secondary pressure is smaller than a predetermined deviation.